criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
Links
Home > Books See also books. *Critical Mass: Bicycling's Defiant Celebration Editor: Chris Carlsson, Edition: pb, ISBN 9781902593593, Publisher: AK Press, Release Date: 2002-08-29 Cartoons *Critical Mass Cartoon Discussion *Yahoo group: World wide Critical Mass discussion *Critical Mass Forum History, background etc See also Critical Mass History and the Critical Mass article. *Critical Mass history (scorcher.org seems to be dead..., see archive.org for the archived webside.) *The Situationists and Critical Mass and Part II (From Bicycle Diaries) *How to make a Critical Mass: Lessons and ideas from San Francisco Bay *Criticism of Media Coverage of Critical Mass *Critical Mass Times An international newsletter about Critical Mass rides (1997-2005) *November 20, 1992 flyer by [[Joel Pomerantz] which introduced the concept of corking] *The Babylon By Byke Critical Mass Web Page! Hubs See also List of rides. *Critical-Mass.info: A directory of Critical Mass rides worldwide (regularly updated) *Critical-Mass.org:A listing of Critical Mass rides worldwide (rarely updated) *Upcoming: Critical Mass group (event listings) *WebRing: Critical Mass Photos Search for photos in the local Critical Mass wiki: Category:Photos. See also Special:ImportFreeImages *Flickr: Critical Mass group *Flickr: Critical Mass Melbourne group *Flickr: Critical Mass tag *Flickr: Search for Critical Mass photos, only with a free Critical Mass Wiki compatible license (CC-by(-sa)) Related Topics *carbusters.org Magazine critiquing the society's car culture and promoting positive alternatives *worldcarfree.net Network promoting alternatives to car *World naked bike ride *World naked bike ride wiki *Sky-Cycle-Ways, Elevated bike lanes *A bicycle transit system *How to Not Get Hit by Cars important lessons on Bicycle Safety Technics *Bicycle Sound Sytem *12V Bicycle Sound System Workshop in the UK (video). (2006) Videos See also: films. *One Less Car, One More Bike, a short film by Jamie Walker (21) of University of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *You Never Bike Alone, an 82-minute documentary about critical mass and cycling in Vancouver, Canada. See also: You never bike alone. *We Are Traffic History of Critical Mass, a 50-minute documentary shows the beginning in San Francisco and its background. See also: We are traffic! *Some Assembly Required: A documentation of the March 2007 Critical Mass in New York City in context to the NYC parade permit rules. 17 mins. See also: Some assembly required. *New York City Police Arrest Critical Mass Riders A 7-minute documentation. Police in New York arrests Critical Mass riders. *http://bicycleaustin.info/cm/ Video and documentation of the 9-28-01 Critical Mass Ride in Austin when a jeep driver ran over a cyclist *A30 Portland Critical Mass: A week after the A22 Bush protest Critical Mass took to the streets as it does on the last Friday of every month in Portland, Oregon. In the wake of the Bush protest the police decided to crack down hard on the bicyclists using random arrests and physical violence. *Still we ride: A documentary about the mass arrests in the New York Critical Mass ride on Friday August 27, 2004 some days before the Republican National Convention. See also: Still we ride. *Gears for fears animation by Nick Golebiewski *July 25th, The Secret is Out! Documentary of the San Francisco Critical Mass crackdown on July 25, 1997. See also "July 25th, The Secret is Out!". *Return Of The Scorcher The legendary documentary about bike culture around the world by Ted White in which the term Critical Mass was coined in one scene George Bliss describes the traffic flow between bicycles and cars in China. These led eventually to the adaption of the name Critical Mass for the rides in San Francisco. See also "Return of the Scorcher". *Last Friday: A short documentary about the San Francisco's 10th anniversary. *Criminal Mass *Short documentary of CM Toronto *[[Wikipedia:youtube|Youtube]: Search for Critical Mass videos] *Archiv.org Critical Mass Tag (Creative Commons videos) *Blip.tv: Search for Critical Mass videos *Blip.tv: Search for free Critical Mass videos only (CC by-sa) Wiki Definitions *Anarchopedia:Critical Mass *Wikipedia:Critical Mass Zines See also books. *Bipedal, By Pedal! zine Category:Critical Mass Wiki